Toadal Drama Island Episode 6 Grin and Bear it
by ILVGwebmaster
Summary: The sixth script of my former video series, Toadal Drama Island. A crossover between TDI and Mario. If I get enough positive reception I'll post the rest of the episodes after 11.


Toadal Drama Island Episode 6 " Grin and Bear It"

1. Lakitu: Last time on To-

2. Jimmy: Hi! I'm Jimmy!

3. Lakitu: What? Why are you here?

4. Jimmy: I'm your new co-announcer!

5. Lakitu: Oh well… Fantastic… Anyways the campers battled it out in a warzone of epic proportions. Also, there was a pretty kick butt musical number from the Killer Koopas.

6. Jimmy: Eventually the Killer Koopas won-

7. Lakitu: Woah, Woah, Woah! WHAT IS THIS?

8. Jimmy: I'm finishing the narration for you!

9. Lakitu: No! I work alone… Anyway, The Koopas won, Mario manipulated Sheldon, and Birdo was sent home! The end. Now please play the opening before this guy interrupts me again!

(Opening theme plays)

(Opens with the Screaming Shy Guys, Sheldon is sweeping)

(Confessional)

10. Mario: Sheldon was a good choice! Not only is he loyal but he's a good worker as well! Plus keeping him around might give me some merge points with Peach, You know, For saving her father and all that fine and dandy stuff.

(End)

11. Mario: Sheldon… Fetch me a drangonfruit-flavored soft drink!

12. Bowser: I don't think tha-

13. Sheldon: There ya go! –Throws pop can to Mario-

14. Mario: -Slurp- Delicious! Thank you very much!

(Confessional)

15. Bowser: Wow…. Sheldon is sure a good henchman… I wish Trooper could get me a drangonfruit soda…

(End)

(Trooper is glaring at Sheldon while he sweeps)

(Confessional)

16. Trooper: Sheldon is trying to be a better slave than me… But I'll show him! I AM THE ULTIMATE SERVANT!

(End)

17. Trooper: Here's your drangonfruit, sir!

(Trooper has a real dragon, which breathes fire at Bowser)

(New scene; Main Lodge. Campers are eating)

13. Peach: The food is actually swallowable today…

14. Toad: That's a dock in your paycheck, Toadette! Gross food, remember?

15. Toadette: You stopped paying us in episode 3!

16. Bobei: I can't even afford breakfast anymore, amigo…

17. Mizetto: I caught a magikarp in the river!

18. Streng: Tonight we dine… LIKE KINGS!

(New scene; Boozer and Bob-omb Billy are on a small boat in the lake)

19. Boozer: We're almost there man!

20. Billy: BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!

21. Boozer: Now we can find Larry Koopa and avenge Mouser's death!

22. Billy: And then I can 'splode?

23. Boozer: Heck yes!

24. Billy: YAAAAAAAAAY!

(New scene; Toad is explaining the challenge in front of the forest)

25. Toad: TIME for a camping challenge!

26. Steve: Great…

27. Toad: Your challenge is to set up camp in the designated camp zones. In the morning, a panel of judges will come and judge your campsites based on cleanliness, ability to ration food, overall livability, and anything else they want to nit pick you on! See y'all in the mornin'!

(Screaming Shy Guys are at their site)

28. Mario: Let's assign jobs! Wario Bros., You're on fire duty!

29. Wario: On it! –Pulls out blowtorch-

30. Mario: Boo and Dry Bones can go hunting!

31. Boo: But I-I-

32. Mario: Don't worry, I'm sure DB can protect you from whatever your worrying about! Larry, Wendy, Morton, work on pitching up the tent. And everyone else help out with jobs and make sure everything is running smoothly!

33. Larry: All right!

34. Sheldon: Yessir!

35. Mario: Now, Let's get moving!

(Killer Koopas Campsite)

36. Peach: All right team! Let's work on our camp!

37. Yoshi: Let's make a fire first!

38. Luigi: I suggest we make a shelter guys!

39. Peach: Everyone go gather firewood!

40. Luigi: Someday they'll regret not listening to Weegee…

(New Scene; Boozer and Billy sneak into camp and walk past the interns eating a magikarp in the main lodge; Interns are making chomping and eating noises)

(Screaming Shy Guys Campsite)

41. Mario: Hey, Sheldon, can I talk to you for a moment?

42. Sheldon: What is it, sir?

43. Mario: Could you gather 3,000 pounds of fire word?

44. Sheldon: I shall gather 4,000!

(Trooper glares at Sheldon again)

(Confessional)

45. Mario: Creating tension is key. Trooper will be distracted by his envious attitude towards Sheldon, taking some heat off me as well as increasing Trooper's chances of screwing up.

(End)

46. Trooper: -Is holding a giant stack of firewood- I-I got f-five thousand pounds of f-fire-

(Drops wood on himself and crushes himself)

47. Trooper: MY LEG!

(Confessional)

48. Mario: See what I mean?

(End)

(Killer Koopas Campsite; Killer Koopas are making fire. Roy is smacking two rocks together)

49. Roy: Grrr… Y U NO WORK?

50. Ludwig: I can go make a flamethrower out of bark if you'd like.

(New scene; Boo and Dry Bones hunting in the forest)

51. Dry Bones: Why are you scared of hunting, Boo?

52. Boo: Oh me? No! I-I'm a ghost! Hehe w-we don't get scared…

53. Dry Bones: You sure? You seemed pretty reluctant to come with…

54. Boo: Well… Umm…

55. Dry Bones: Or did you just not want to be here with me?

56. Boo: NO, NO, NO! Don't think that! I love being around you!

57. Dry Bones: hehe. Well the feeling is mutual!

(New Scene; Wario Bros. are blow torching a pile of wood)

58. Waluigi: Hmm… Is it good?

59. Wario: Nope… Needs more fire!

(Boozer and Billy sneak around behind them)

60. Boozer: Look at those savages…

61. Billy: Burning so softly…

62. Boozer: Woah… You actually spoke quietly…

63. Billy: IT MAKES ME WANT TO BURN KITTENS!

64. Boozer: Shut yer' mouth man! We're spying remember? Come on! Let's go find Larry…

65. Billy: OKAY!

(New Scene; Screaming Shy Guy Camp)

66. Mario: Everything looks nice… I'm going to check what DB and Boo are up to!

(Walks off)

67. Bowser: I don't trust that guy…

68. Trooper: -Muffled and Bandaged- I'll follow him!

69. Bowser: You literally broke every bone in your body…

70. Trooper: -Muffled- But-But!

71. Bowser: Nope! You're staying here!

72. Sheldon: You really are useless! Haha!

(Mario is hiding inside a bush and listening in)

(Confessional)

73. Mario: Bowser isn't too happy with Trooper right now… It's the best chance I've got to break that alliance… If I can convince people to get rid of Trooper, I can pick of the rest of his alliance… One… Bye one…

(End)

(New Scene; Ludwig is using his flamethrower)

74. Roy: Show off…

(New Scene; Koopalings are building the tent)

75. Wendy: Pitching this tent is haaaaaard!

76. Morton: Let's play a game of monopoly! Wendy gets the thimble, Larry gets the hat, and I get the SUBMARINE!

77. Wendy: Why do I get the thimble?

78. Larry: Cause the only things girls can do is cook and sew! –High fives Morton-

79. Wendy: Grrr… YOU SEXIST BULLY! –Picks up giant rock- DIEEEE!

80. Morton and Larry: AHHH!

(New Scene; Petey is walking around the forest)

81. Petey: How did I get here?

82. Lakitu: Just follow your script, Petey…

83. Petey: Oh okay, 77. YOU SEXIST MEANIE!

84. Lakitu: That's Wendy's line. Line 85 please.

85. Petey: Oh okay! –Prances- La la la la laaaaa!

86. Sammy: -Falls from sky- Ahhhhh!

87. Petey: -Sammy hits him in the heat- Owie! Oh hey it's a blue space thingy!

88. Sammy: I'm a frickin' Luma, Idiot!

89. Petey: I'll call you PHIL!

90. Sammy: Grrr… MY NAME IS SAMMY!

91. Petey: You're my new space friend!

(Master Chief is in the background and walks away sadly)

(New Scene; Mario is following Boo and Dry Bones)

92. Mario: -Bird call-

93. Boo: What's that?

94. Dry Bones: Not sure… Better go check!

(Dry Bones finds Mario)

95. Mario: Nice job! I'm really happy with the way things are going for you man!

96. Dry Bones: About what?

97. Mario: Oh come on! Don't be so naïve! She's merely putty in your hands at this point! You're a fantastic student.

98. Dry Bones: Hehe well I couldn't have gotten this far without my awesome teacher!

99. Mario: Hehe why thank you very much, my friend! Any ways… I understand you're having fun but I suggest you try to find out her voting plans… That way I can find out how easily we can pull her into our gang!

100. Dry Bones: Uh. All right!

(Confessional)

101. Dry Bones: Mario has helped me so much! The least I can do is figure out Boo's current strategy and help him figure out a plan that can further all of our games!

(End)

(New Scene; Roy drags a bunch of dead Pokemon into camp)

102. Everyone but Roy and Petey: DINNER!

103. Petey: Look what I found!

104. Sammy: Put me down you pea-brained plant!

105. Everyone but Petey: DINNER!

106. Sammy: WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Me? FOOD? WHAT IS THIS A FRICKIN' CULT OR SOMETHIN'?

107. Petey: No guys! This is my buddy! Phil!

108. Sammy: Grr… I'll kill you! My name is Sa-

109. Petey: Besides! Many countries frown upon the consumption of midgets!

110. Sammy: DON'T CALL ME SHORT, PUKE BREATH!

(New scene, Boo and Dry Bones)

111. Boo: Let's pick these apples, they look good and plus we don't need to kill anything!

112. Dry Bones: Sure! I bet everyone is starving back at camp!

113. Boo: Kay!

114. Dry Bones: Hey Boo… I was uh wondering… Who've you been like… voting with?

(Confessional)

115. Boo: -Sigh- I was hoping we could've avoided the strategy talk for a little while… But it had to come eventually…

(End)

116. Boo: Well I've kinda been voting on my own. The last few weeks I've been voting alongside Bowser's alliance but I'm not in his actual alliance…

117. Dry Bones: Well… Would you like one? An actual alliance…?

118. Boo: You and me?

119. Dry Bones: Psh, no, Wario and Waluigi. Course I mean us! Mario and Sheldon are with me too!

120. Boo: So If I join… The odds will be 4 to 4 to 3…

121. Dry Bones: Pleeeeeeease? I want to help you but you gotta trust me and join the alliance!

122. Boo: Hmm… Hehe all right! But only cause you're such a cutie!

(Confessional)

123. Dry Bones: Tehehe… I'm a cutie…

(End)

(Petey is throwing Sammy up and down)

124. Sammy: -Screaming loud insults while being thrown up and down-

(Ursaring is in his den with Teddiursa)

125. Teddiursa: Daddy… -Sniffle- there's too much noise… -Cries- I CAN'T SLEEP!

125. Ursaring: I've beard with this long enough!

(New Scene; Boozer and Billy are watching the Koopalings play monopoly)

126. Billy: How shall we avenge our fallen comrade?

127. Boozer: With a couple of these…

(Pulls out a plate of sandwiches)

128. Heavy: Sandvich!

128. Billy: Sandwiches? WHY NO EXPLOSIONS!?

129. Boozer: Oh there'll be an explosion all right… Hehe… I filled each of these sandwiches with a gallon of laxatives…

130. Billy: Bleh… Not my kind of explosion…

(New Scene; Petey is still throwing Sammy, everyone is watching now)

131. Sammy: -Screaming-

132. Ursaring: -Shoots Sammy- I am BEARY angry!

133. Iggy: -Snort, snort- Puns.

134. Ursaring: I've had to BEAR with this noise for too long!

135. Ludwig: Okay, is he doing that on purpose?

(New Scene; Sandwiches are sitting near the Koopalings)

136. Larry: Yes! Out of jail again!

137. Wendy: You wouldn't be in there if you hadn't magnetized the dice to roll double tens every time…

138. Morton: WOAH RANDOM SANDVICHEZ!

139. Larry: Eh… Let's eat 'em later… After I smoke you losers in this game!

140. Wendy: Has anyone in this world actually finished a game of monopoly?

141. Larry: Well maybe if we chea-

142. Dr. Hax: -Pops out of a bush- HAX! –Throws a computer at Larry-

(Hand pops out of nowhere and grabs the sandwiches)

(New Scene; Killer Koopas are in a tree hiding from Ursaring)

143. Blooper: Blu Bloo Bloo?

(Translation: _Déjà vu?) _

_144. Ursaring: CUB at me bro! –Shoots randomly- I can do this our day! _

_145. Peach: Our camp is only half finished! The Shy Guys are gonna in for sure if we can't get this guy out of here! _

_146. Ursaring: Oh shut up, HONEY! I can't BEAR this noise anymore! _

_147. Steve: Okay seriously, MR. BEAR! PLEASE STOP SPEAKING IN BEAR PUNS! YOU'RE NOT CLEVER! _

_148. Ursaring: Well you'll just need to BEAR with it until my wrath has ceased! _

_149. Killer Koopas: Ughhhh_

_(New Scene; Wario and Waluigi) _

_150. Wario: Where'd that plate come from? _

_151. Waluigi: Well there were sandwiches on it but then I ate them all! _

_152. Wario: -Punches Waluigi- Idiot! I'm hungry too! Come on let's just… make this fire…_

_(Waluigi's stomach rumbles) _

_153. Wario: Dude, what the heck? You ate a WHOLE frickin' plate of sandwiches, how are you hungry?_

_154. Waluigi: I dunno –Rumble- Let's just get this whole fire thing over with! _

(New Scene; Boo and Dry Bones return to the camp with apples)

155. Boo: Who's hungry?

156. Bowser: -Falls out of the sky- WHERE'S THE MEAT?

157. Dry Bones: We don't need meat; apples have enough nutrients to last us for the whole night!

158. Trooper: -Muffled- Lame!

159. Bowser: Seriously! I'm a carnivore! I NEED MAH MEAT!

160. Boo: Oh well uh okay… Sorry…

161. Mario: Well I for one Boo love apples! Great job collecting!

162. Boo: Really? Hehe well thanks Mario!

163. Mario: And if you numskulls don't want apples, you're gonna need to hunt for yourself cause Boo and Dry Bones worked hard to fetch us this delicious meal!

164. Bowser: Psh. Whatever, Tro-

165. Sheldon: He's crippled; remember?

166. Bowser: DARNIT!

(New Scene; Killer Koopas Campsite)

167. Ludwig: Hey Ursaring, there's some honey in that tree over there.

168. Ursaring: What are you tryna' say?

169. Ludwig: I uh-

170. Ursaring: You think that cuz I'mma bear, THAT I LIKE HONEY?

171. Ludwig: No! I-I didn't mean tha-

172. Ursaring: Mofo, I'mma bout to bust a GAT in your BEAR butt!

173. Iggy: Vulgar and a terrible pun. What next?

174. Ursaring: Man, you CUBS suck at campin'! All you made was a fire!

175. Luigi: Nobody listens to Weegee…

176. Ursaring: HEY YOU! WHEN DID YOU GET UP THERE!

177. Luigi: Huh? ME?

178. Ursaring: YEAH YOU!

179. Luigi: -Gasp- THIS GUY NOTICES ME! I'M RECOGNI- -Gets shot by Ursaring-

(New Scene; Toad and the Judges)

180. Toad: You guys about ready to start on the judging?

181. Snivy: I very much am, my fine fungi friend.

182. Tepig: Yeah man! Same goes for me!

183. Oshawott: me to-

184. Snivy and Tepig: SHUT UP, OSHAWOTT!

185. Oshawott: Okay…

(New Scene; Screaming Shy Guys Camp)

186. Dry Bones: Tent is set, food on the table… Hey is the fire done?

187. Wario: Ugh not yet… Waluigi has a stomachache!

188. Waluigi: Waaah… -Finishes building fire- D-done –farts-

189. Wendy: EW!

190. Sheldon: Fart humor?

191. Larry: The writer must be running out of ideas!

193. Waluigi: Uhhhhhhhhhgh!

(Zooms out and Waluigi farts and there's a huge explosion)

194. Billy: YAY! SPLOSIONS!

195. Boozer: Oh yeah!

(New scene; Judging Killer Koopas camp. The word "Racist" is burned into the ground and the campsite is ruined)

196. Snivy: Disgraceful!

197. Tepig: This place sucks!

198. Oshawott: I-

199. Snivy and Tepig: Shut up, Oshawott!

200. Toad: Ratings?

201. Snivy: 1

202. Tepig: 2

203. Oshawott: 1

204. Toad: So your average is 1.5, good luck beating the other team!

(New Scene; Screaming Shy guys camp is all burnt as well as everyone on the team)

205. Snivy: What is that god awful smell?

206. Tepig: Ugh, that's rank dude!

207. Oshawott: …-Breaths-…

208. Snivy and Tepig: SHUT UP. OSHAWOTT!

209. Toad: What the heck happened here?

210. Larry: W-Waluigi… He f-farted…

211. Toad: Into the fire?

212. Larry: Yes… -Falls on face-

213. Snivy: Zero.

214. Tepig: Zero.

215. Oshawott: Zero.

216. Toad: That means despite all odds, the Killer Koopas actually win this challenge! See you all at elimination for the THIRD time in a row!

(Confessional)

217. Bowser: Man! I really thought we had this one! Then again, we have the numbers advantage so it doesn't really matter!

(End)

218. Trooper: -Muffled- who do we vote?

219. Bowser: Mario of course!

220. Wario Bros: Sounds good!

(Wario bros. walk off and talk to Larry and Wendy)

221. Wario: So you two are good with voting off Trooper?

(Confessional)

222. Wario: Trooper's crippled. He can't do anything anymore! He's useless!

(End)

(Mario watches as the Wario Bros. talk to Larry)

223. Mario: Hehehe…

(Confessional)

224. Mario: Tonight is the night Bowser's dominance ends! My plan is a complete success! Everyone is targeting Trooper, I've found the crack in the alliance… Now I will be king!

(End)

(Campfire Ceremony)

225. Toad: All right, Here's the one ups… Bowser… Boo… Dry Bones… Morton… Sheldon… Wendy… Larry… Wario… Two shrooms three of you… The next goes to…

(Mario smirks; Wario and Waluigi smile at each other)

226. Toad: Mario…

227. Bowser: Huh? –Whispers- Guys I thought we agreed to vote MARIO!

228. Wario and Waluigi: Hehehe…

(Mario is still smirking)

229. Mario: -Whispers- I… Win…

230. Toad: The last mushroom goes to…

(Zooms in on Trooper and Waluigi faces again)

231. Toad: … Trooper…

234. Trooper: Yes!

235. Waluigi: But-BUT! WHAT? WHERE'D THOSE OTHER VOTES COME FROM?

(Flashback)

236. Mario: The Wario bros. are targeting you… the only way for us to save you is if you can convince us to vote someone else off…

237. Trooper: -Muffled- Vote out Waluigi! HE screwed up the challenge!

238. Mario: Seems reasonable… But I hope you now realize you're indebted to us…

239. Trooper: -Muffled- I understand completely…

(End Flashback)

240. Mario: -Insane laughter-

241. Bowser and Wario: What. Just. Happened?

(Ending Credits)


End file.
